


A Puppy to play

by NewHorizonDawn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Gazelle is crazy about Eggsy, Gen, Harry/Eggsy implicited, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Multiple Deaths, Obsession, Sex, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, V-Day, Violence, crazy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewHorizonDawn/pseuds/NewHorizonDawn
Summary: Gazelle dedicates a "Thank You" to Valentine and turns to an immobilized Eggsy, she on his chest, his hands on his arms and his legs crossed near the puppy's genitalsEverything Eggsy tried would end with a bloody denouementGazelle gives her puppy a smile and says "I'm going to have fun with her" then he laughs before knocking her out
Relationships: Gazelle/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Puppy to play

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wanted to do this Eggsy Gazelle fanfic so without further ado, enjoy

They were only at the Kingsmans Tailoring for a reason, outfitting themselves for Ascot and talking to Chester King

Valentine insists on buying something for her, something flowery and pink, Gazelle does not like it too much, but she loves it inside, cute and gentle but at the same time ridiculous

Valentine tries on a penguin costume, in a certain way she looks strange but at the same time she likes that she is not always in her baggy shirt and jeans

And then they go outside

Harry De Vere, not Harry Hart according to their King 'Arthur' in front of them

Gazelle just watches and gives the boy a quick glance while marveling at him, she has never had a puppy to play with and these days it has caught her attention to have a ... toy

Valentine speaks "But Mr De Vere what a great coincidence, when you left my house I was thirsty for that beautiful coat you were wearing and how am I going to go to Royal Ascot and how do you need a penguin suit here I am ... that this doing"

Gazelle only observes from a distance the young man also looks at him, she delights in his gaze, he is not interested in her clothing for she is perfect

"I was just bringing my new Valet, Mr. Valentine, have you thought of my proposal?"

Valentine just introduces himself and greets "What a coincidence me too"

Gazelle approaches and looks at the young man more closely and only asks what her name is

"I will give you an advice Ascot requires hat I can suggest Lock & Co in St James" Harry sketch

"Lox as Smoked Fish"

"Also like Crazy of Auction"

The atmosphere is tense but Gazelle looks closely, analyzing it

"I have problems understanding how she talks is that everyone talks so strange"

Gazelle gives the young man a last, quick look

Harry Hart calls "Gentleman can help Eggsy"

Her name, Gazelle smiles as she imagines many things when the words come out of her mouth in a whisper ... well almost a gasp "Eggsy"

Valentine looks at her but doesn't ask

She knows she will find it and so she will have a puppy to play

-

They go to Lock & Co ... Valentine decided to use Harry's advice

They carefully analyze the hats by turning them over and Gazelle speaks "What do you think?" He hums softly.

"Ehh, the hats" only says the tallest

Gazelle wonders about her friend's ignorance but instead only answers playfully "No ... Eggsy the young man with Harry"

"Ehh, I don't know, he's a normal young man, you can tell why you're interested" Valentine arches a brow

"I kind of want a puppy to play with," he answers calmly.

"What, puppy for pl... oh I understood Gazzy you want a boyfriend" Valentine speaks with a mischievous tone

Gazelle I can't help but blush and laugh "Yes"

"Ahh, changing the subject I think I found the perfect hat" Valentine admires while raising the top hat

"Well at last, we're leaving" Gazelle hurries until Valentine stops her

"No, no Gazelle is missing your hat"

"My Hat!" Gazelle asks bored ... well this was going to be a long day

-

Harry Hart moves perfectly, every incredible and cheap move, Gazelle has never wanted a dance partner so much as now

She was strong and with 30 years of experience ... the pathetic wasters of that church who only criticize what they do not understand were not rivals.

Gazelle has no words

But Valentine complains "Do you want to lower the volume please"

Instead Gazelle turns the volume down and says "I didn't think it was that effective."

"What kind of answer do we have" Valentine looks at her

"100%" Gazelle speaks while watching closely

"So everyone affected has the card or not and we have the added benefit of eliminating the Kingsman"

"Not yet"

The blood runs, everyone attacks and goes crazy while Gazelle admires loudly and tells Richmond what he is missing

"You need to see this" The thread of blood in Gazelle's voice is imminent

As soon as the signal ends they are already outside the church waiting for Harry.  
Valentine murders Harry Hart later

And this party starts tomorrow

-

That was ridiculous, thinks Gazelle after all the heads explode.

But Gazelle sees it ... See his Eggsy flirting with Princess Tilde! ... his anger increases to an unmatched level

"Poor idiots ... they seriously believe that I would implant one of those things in my head if they are insane ... all those innocents died and so they won't stop My Shit!" Says a furious Valentine while placing his hand on the desk and the world pandemonium begins

Gazelle only smiles Happy and Lethal when the signal is activated

Until he hears again that his little baby calls the Princ-no to the Whore "Love" and that Slut replies "Yes you save the world ... you do what you want to me" Gazelle growls

Gazelle calms down when he sees how little by little people are killing themselves until they are just like a meaty pulp

"London" the song playing is perfect for the moment

"Rio"

And at that moment he arrives with a machine gun and starts shooting

"On the ground" shouts Gazelle as he lies Valentine down and they both start crawling to protect themselves

"That glass will not resist"

"You stay here ... we still have plan" V "

Gazelle grabs a gun jumps out the window and starts shooting

The puppy protects himself as she flips through the air cutting the barrel of the machine gun

Immediately tries to hurt her but he blocks her

Then she punches several times and kicks the air sending him away from the track ... when the music returns

"We came back ... excellent" says Valentine while laughing like crazy

Listen to someone speak to Eggsy through her glasses "Eggsy you want to end this"

"Kick his butt Gazzy" Valentine outlines

Gazelle lunges at him while dodging his punches and then hugging him trying to cut him a bit ... while hugging his waist and refraining from touching something else

"Seoul, Caracas, Mumbai" Valentine says before speaking to Gazelle again "Gazelle kills that motherfucker"

Gazelle starts doing her favorite breakdance move ... while cornering her little baby

Eggsy narrowly escapes but Gazelle gets up and Valentine yells "Gazelle is already dead!"

"Not yet"

"Stop playing with your food ... murder him!"

Gazelle uses several cartwheels while attacking with her blades and Eggsy's great idea is to block it with a silver tray that is easily cut

Gazelle starts attacking melee until Eggsy kicks her in one of her breasts

It hurts but Gazelle mentally tells him that he can play them with whatever part he wants later

Then she screams and they both jump, Gazelle tries a kick with his blade ... but she fails ... Eggsy hits her shoes but nothing in common happens

They both fall and get up Eggsy looks stunned as she begs the man in the glasses over a knife as her tie falls off just as the music ends

Gazelle smiles, disheveled but happy looks at her for a moment before launching back against her jumping and trapping her head between her thighs and her lower area being above her

Eggsy just stares in awe imagining the ways that Gazelle could kill him

But the girl outlines "Valentine I can keep it"

"What! No, kill her!" She says as she turns to Gazelle.

Gazelle knows what she has to do ... put on her best puppy face. She says to Richmond in a tender sob "Please!"

Richmond does not resist Gazelle's performance is very good considering that he was about to burst into tears

Valentine sighs "Okay but you go upstairs to help me!"

Gazelle dedicates a "Thank You" to Valentine and turns to an immobilized Eggsy, she on his chest, his hands on his arms and his legs crossed near the puppy's genitals

Everything Eggsy tried would end with a bloody denouement

Gazelle gives her puppy a smile and says "I'm going to have fun with her" then he laughs before knocking her out

-

Valentine ends the signal when the world population has been decimated

"That ... that was close who would think that an agency would try to stop-" Valentine stops to see Gazelle with an eyebrow raised and with a very special look

"Stop looking at me with that face I told you about, Gazelle"

Gazelle does not flinch and raises his arms in confusion

"Anyway, I have to talk to the chosen ones who agreed and they were not ... splintered they will want a good explanation of why their friends' heads turned into fireworks ... what will you do for now?" Was the turn from him to raise an eyebrow

"Oh ... he thought you already know" she says while winking

He frowns and says "No ... I don't know"

Gazelle says bluntly "I'm going to have sex"

Valentine blushes and raises his eyebrow at the words of his Right-Hand as he quietly leaves, muttering "Oh my god" as he rolls his eyes and sees where Gazelle is going "Or goes with the Kingsman"

-

Gazelle goes to the room where Eggsy is tied, but not before lying to Tilde about his "sweetie" being dead and then leaving her in underwear and tied

The new guards arrive and kill the Eggsy pilot in addition to destroying the plane, the fool who probably flew the satellite was found dead perhaps from hypothermia

Gazelle enters the room to find an awake Eggsy she smiles seeing how he is tied to the bed and the young man says

"Wh-Who ... You ... Gaz-Gazelle"  
Eggsy stutters

"I did not pronounce my name Eggsy" the girl says

"You know my ... that doesn't matter. Where are my friends!"

"Oh dead little one" Gazelle smiles

"What did you do to them ... Monster!" Eggsy lets out a couple of tears

"Easy if maybe it consoles you, they died quickly"

"No! You're insane you're a psychopath, not a mass terrorist" Gazelle laughs

"I think you're just sad that you wanted to have a pleasant encounter with the princess, right?"

"You are a shameless ... and as a fucking mother you know that? ... you spied on me"

"No dear, just listen to it ... calm down, you will get all the pleasure you want if you agree to my conditions"

"I will not agree to your stupid conditions" Eggsy speaks defiantly

"Well but you will still get pleasure Eggsy" Gazelle speaks as she begins to undo the buttons on Eggsy's suit "You know ... I told you I would have fun with you"

Gazelle opens Eggsy's shirt to find her fully naked torso smiles in return

"You are not very offensive without your artifacts ... Gazelle starts to run a hand through Eggsy's torso and notices how her hair stands on end

"If you behave well I will untie you and this will be more pleasant according"

Eggsy nods scared while looking at her legs

"You like my legs" She pauses and then flirtatiously says "Come on you don't have to be afraid of me Eggsy" and then start kissing her torso

"You're not going to talk to me" Gazelle arches an eyebrow

"Yes, calm down" Eggsy speaks a little excited

"I will give you reasons to speak"

Gazelle kisses Eggsy a good one and then lowers her neck calling out gasps.

"You know it's not very normal for a woman to do a man's job on this right?"

"Well untie me" Eggsy speaks while giving Gazelle a look

"Not yet Puppy"

"Puppy?" Eggsy says confused

"It doesn't matter, but you have to start," says Gazelle as she begins to lower the zipper behind her sweater until she takes it off revealing the white button-down shirt.

Eggsy uselessly tries to get close to Gazelle but she continues with her game licking his neck and giving him a tongue kiss to start playing with his body

"Come on Gazelle untamped me" Eggsy protests

"It is pronounced" Gazelle "and not" says Gazelle firmly

"Please do you want pleasure or not?" Eggsy speaks in a biting tone

Gazelle thinks a little while looking at Eggsy's chest and decides "Okay ... but if you try to escape I won't touch my heart!"

Eggsy sweats cold while Gazelle unleashes him in a peculiar way he quickly turns around and when Eggsy realizes he is untied  
"You better be good" warns Gazelle

"Oh ... my god ... I'm amazing at this" Gazelle responds with an unimpressed face

Eggsy tries to approach Gazelle to stay on top of her and succeeds but Gazelle grabs her waist with his thighs and turns them gracefully

"How the fuck are you so strong" A surprised Eggsy speaks

"Why are you so weak? ... men only think with their cocks and nothing else" Gazelle jumps crushing her waist

"You're weak" crushes her waist again

"Tender" and she does it again

"Man!" And she does it again

"Ahh-ahh I need" says Eggsy

"Yes" Gazelle vibrates tenderly

"Can I?" Eggsy asks again.

"You can" responds Gazelle

"Really?" Eggsy again and Gazelle starts to lose his cool

"Yes, if you can fuck me stop talking so much" Gazelle gives her a look that could have killed an inferior man

Eggsy goes on ... he didn't even know why he was with a mass terrorist who had wiped out half the world ... well maybe it was because he wanted to live

She touches her waist and then her fingers run through Gazelle's pants ... so close to what she needs

Eggsy kisses from the forehead to the neck and Gazelle is slightly bothered by her hair as she goes down

"You want to remove your hair a little ... it bothers me and your gel feels horrible" she says

"Your clothing is horrible"

"What!" Says Gazelle clearly offended "My clothes are expensive and I love it!" As she puts her hands on Eggsy's neck squeezing it

"I-I didn't mean that I just prefer you to get out of there" he stutters

"You always talk clichés when you're this horny" she asks while raising an eyebrow

Gazelle sighs to calm down as she unbuttons her shirt to reveal the black bra

"I wish I had my skirt, this would have been better"

Eggsy starts to touch and kiss Gazelle and in a failed attempt to remove his bra until he realizes "Lace" he arches an eyebrow

"There is a god" The bra is unbuttoned without the trouble of removing it ... Eggsy takes care of that

He starts to lick and kiss her nipples and says "Tell me ... you like it"

"It feels good if you continue," says Gazelle.

Eggsy continues the game having fun with the girl's face ... until she can't take it anymore

"Ahh my turn" groans Gazelle

While she unzips her pants and takes it off leaving her half-naked

Gazelle comes down and sees the outline of her hard cock between her boxers and gives her a lick

Then she takes them off and the pleasure on her face is unmistakable.

"Uhm ... I'm hungry" he talks in a sexy way while giving her another lick

Eggsy can't resist the urge and when Gazelle brings the member to his mouth he pushes her by pulling her hair and sinking her into his area

But in return she received a slap from Gazelle who looks at her angrily

"Don't touch my hair again or I'm leaving!" Gazelle speaks furiously

"But it's what-"

"I will leave you tied here, locked up and Alone!"

Gazelle continues her work while enjoying the taste and hardness

She starts to use her tongue and caress his bottom

Picking up the pace while Eggsy is about to cum

"I'm almost leaving" expresses the panting

Gazelle stops licking to kiss the tip and caress him when the inevitable finally comes

Gazelle quickly takes off when Eggsy releases her load.

She smiles and turns her hair

"Well it's time for the real action" Gazelle speaks as she takes off her prosthetics and her pants

"Perfect, Femme Fatale," Eggsy mumbles with a silly piece of shit

"Femme Fatale" Gazelle and her commanding tone of voice appear as she takes off her panties

Eggsy is scared thinking about what could happen, he was with her because maybe it was the only way to get out alive

"Well you should know that the Femme Fatale are ..." Gazelle perches on top of the erect member of Eggsy

"Intense!" Gazelle yells as she jumps on Eggsy alongside her member

"Damn ... don't calm-calm down"

Gazelle laughs at the words and says "You asked for it ... but ... you don't plan to start  
Eggsy smirks as she slowly starts ramming Gazelle

"Come on don't be shy go faster" she orders

"At your ... orders" Eggsy says

The speed increases and at the same time the force while Gazelle digs her nails into Eggsy's chest.

He begins to caress her breasts again gently

Seeing that everything is going well Eggsy decides to increase the speed and the attacks

Gazelle trembles as the thrusts run through her body like waves ... she is able to feel the pleasure to the fullest.

Eggsy's onslaught becomes uncoordinated and speed increases to the maximum of what he can do

Gazelle starts jumping on top of him at almost the top of their encounter

Ecstasy getting close enough that the puppy can't bear

The climax arrives and Eggsy drops his load on her

Gazelle screams with pleasure and thus ends the sexual encounter

"Yes ... that ... it was incredible" Gazelle murmurs as he sees how Eggsy's bruises now combine with the red scratches caused by Gazelle's nails "Purple and red look good on you" she jokes

"That was fine now ... you untie me" asks an Eggsy with an angelic tone

"Ohh just dress up puppy"

Eggsy obeys putting on her clothes or whatever has been left little by little while Gazelle puts on her bra and panties

"And then ... you let me go" Eggsy speaks again

"No ... I will come to feed you tomorrow ... rest" Gazelle perches on Eggsy's lips and gives him a tender kiss

"The guards will take care of you"

"Hey, I didn't agree with that!"

Gazelle picks up her clothes and winks at Eggsy before leaving the room

Gazelle imagines Eggsy screaming even if nobody hears him ... the room is soundproof

She only walks in her intimate clothing after all only Valentine has access to the cameras in that area and there are no guards ... the same area of Gazelle's room thankfully ... and no one passes near that place unless she he allows it

She knows he belongs to her now

-

Minutes later Gazelle appears next to Richmond who has a glass of Champagne

Gazelle, still a little sweaty and a little disheveled, adjusts her shirt collar, smiles and speaks to Richmond "Hello Mr. Valentine ... how are you?"

"Everything ok Gazelle at least they understood ... I think ... people are still traumatized by the events" he takes a sip from the glass "And from what I see it went well with the Kingsman"

"Ohh you don't even know Richmond" she talks playfully

"I think your state gives it away"

"And you are not going to have fun" Gazelle gives him a flirtatious look capable of blushing him

"Ehh no I ... I'm not like that ... I think ahh ... you want champagne" Valentine speaks to escape the conversation

"Sure ... but don't think this conversation is over"

Richmond just giggles and murmurs, "What a mess I got into.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chapter?


End file.
